Talk:Burenian invasion of Lovia
I'm not actually sure how feasible it would be for the Burenian government to actually attack another country considering it is more or less at civil war (Semyon said that the province of Kob was opposed to the central government, etc.; also, I control the province of Mibinaru). :P 77topaz (talk) 05:22, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :That claim about a civil war in Burenia is not exactly true though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:41, May 24, 2014 (UTC) That does make this even less likely. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :What makes it less likely? The presence or the absence of a civil war? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:55, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::The presence of one or the recent presence of one. Also You still need to sort out the issues on the page and further where is Burenia? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) We should also talk about coordinating allied action against the Axis of Evil. Kemburg (Happy) doesn't care and is indifferent, Libertas (Wabba) expressed support throughout the previous year for armed action against the axis, Pintona and Strasland (MMunson) I believe also supported Lovia and Insel and Traspes appear to be neutral. HORTON11: • 16:14, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :@Kun: Well, as there is/has been no civil war in Burenia, that issue seems irrelevant :P :@Issues on page: I'll fix them :P :@Lokàtsia Bureniù: Near the Aleutian Islands :P :@Horton: Klýxef, and I'd like to add that Mäöres wants to stay neutral as well :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Semyon's reactions the last time the Burenian government proposed an invasion seem to indicate the government of the province of Kob is quite dissident. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:34, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::A takavíhki province is something else than a civil war though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:24, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I shall assume you have two forces of 300 men each from your page references, no more. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:03, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Military size Perhaps all involed and interested nations should fill out this table so we can know comparative military strength. HORTON11: • 14:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Oceana Logic Gotta love Oceana Separatist logic: *Fiercely independent separatists have their capital invaded by Burenians who begin capturing government offices and suppressing the population. **Oceana separatists cower and hide. *Sylvanian forces, who are friendly to Oceana and sympathetic to autonomy and to a degree separatism come to help the Oceana. **Oceana separatists attack! by surprise! from the side! to aid the Burenians. Who want to impose their rule on Lovia... *Presumably the next step for the Oceana separatists to celebrate via masochism? Well the even just got interesting but it also just got a lot worse for the invaded parts of Lovia. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:47, May 27, 2014 (UTC) But still, massacring the whole population of Oceana people from a village is not right. There are a number of Oceana people who are not sympathetic to foreign occupation or to this violence; I am one of those and I would hope such massacres do not continue to occur. HORTON11: • 19:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :The people who committed it are currently running rogue through the Oceana countryside, about 170-190 men and women armed with various small arms, they aren't under my command but I'll continue to RP them. If the Sylvanian Militia come into contact with them, we'll try and apprehend them. :Let us hope the Burenians can protect their Oceana friends in this time of trouble. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:54, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Especially now that Hurbanova's coast is being manned by a Traspesian navy ship. Oh, and come to chat for important bits of info. HORTON11: • 20:59, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lovian Army It'll take about a week to get recruits together. And then they'll only be militia. Not even as trained as the Burenians. I suggest you invite the LLA to form a bedrock or call back some FP officers from Clymene to form the backbone. Further here are the numbers that you should be able to recruit after a week: *Seven: 500 *Kings: 1000 *Total: 1500 Effectively as much as the Sylvanian Militia atm. And that's including a bedrock of either FP officers or LLA. There are about 200 FP officers available to you and about 300 LLA should they decide to join you. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC) That would be a good idea to bring LLA members into this. Once the militia is disbanded they'll be able to continue doing what they do best, though be then we should have formally passed a bill in congress if we are to make the army permanent. HORTON11: • 21:31, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Not sure what to do I want to oppose "Bennett states that Males, 18 and older are required to report to local government building now being transformed into military stations. Bennett announces the establishment of rations of goods, the centralized coordination of industry. Passenger trains will be converted to move troops and supplies. All of this is only effective only in Kings and Seven." because I hate conscription, but I don't want to create another group. What action could I take to oppose this? :s —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm don't like the idea of people being conscripted to fight either Frijoles333 TALK 12:02, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Go through congress. As the Lovian Army is a government body a majority vote against conscription could just see volunteers in the military, which I think could still form a sizable force. And while we're at it we could also start work on laws regarding the military. HORTON11: • 12:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pintona is going to send doctors to help Lovia and Strasland can send soldiers of the cosastal infantry.MMunson-talk- SP 19:29, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, what he's doing is unconstitutional anyway, per 2.1.9's right "To live in peace with his or her fellow-men." Also, I don't understand why he was chosen to lead the army and why he thinks he has the authority to do what he's doing, which suggests he'll just ignore anything that could somehow get through Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I added something. Hopefully it's acceptable. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) By the way, Horton, it appears that since you appointed Bennett, you can dismiss him, so you should threaten to do so if the conscription isn't halted (unless you support conscription, which would be sad). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) What is being done is in a time of a national emergency; the war will be won and conscription will be dissolved. In order to get conscription passed and get volunteers takes to long and we don't have time. Lovia will prevail at the cost of a sacrifice. I look at the constitution saying in 2.1.9 as a RIGHT for conscription; how can our citizens live in peace with his or her fellow-men if their rights and peace are threatened by foreign invaders? Thus, these men will uphold that right - for everyone the right to live in peace. ---Sunkist- (talk) 22:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC)